Haunted
by soulful-sin
Summary: [JC] Did the trait Libby deleted in Trading Faces hold the key to Jimmy and Cindy's relationship? Which is more important? Science or your heart? Oneshot.


Author's Note: I had a difficult time finishing this piece. Don't ask me why, I simply couldn't construct a suitable ending to the alternate universe version. For the record, I do not believe the trait altered their relationship either way, but it's plausible. Remember the principle of alternate universes- all vary in countless ways, minute or huge.

Kingdom Hearts has corroded my mind. XD And Jimmy Neutron belongs to DNA Productions, Nickelodeon, Viacom, and whoever else lays claim to it.

**Haunted**

Erroneous. A deletion caused at the critical time an induced fabrication, misconstrued as an eventual development. Did all attraction and interest boil down to a missing trait? Could years of hatred and animosity evanescence abruptly? When had rivalry blossomed into love? Moreover, were his feelings a manifestation of an absent part and nothing more?

Seated on his padded chair in his lab, Jimmy Neutron probed his enormous brain for an answer, but ultimately, found no helpful insight.

* * *

Cindy Vortex tapped her foot impatiently, scrutinized her surroundings, and leaned back in a chair he'd provided. Emerald eyes narrowed, she repeated his question suspiciously. A few moments ago, he'd called her and now, it grew more nonsensical. Folding her arms across her chest, she wondered if that big brain had blown a fuse. Whatever the reason, his desperation had lured her away from 'girly' activities and into his laboratory. While on an ordinary occasion, she might absorb and process everything slowly, drinking it all in, irritation marred the moment.

"Let me get this straight," she snapped, crossing her legs but still tapping her foot. "You think the only reason we like each other is because Libby erased something when we were in that totally disgusting brain pod?"

Jimmy nodded, shying from her disgruntled expression. Rising, he strode to the construct he kept purposelessly, and indicated the purple pink dot he'd retrieved after much searching. Cindy reluctantly joined him, but she had difficulty mastering the urge to snap how meaningless she viewed the whole thing. Nonetheless, Jimmy's fingers brushed the keys like an old lover and dismay replaced her exasperation. The gleam in his eyes communicated one thing- experiment time. Despite her initial, long ago shock at her true feelings towards him, she rather enjoyed her crush. Why would he be willing to forfeit it to prove a point best left untouched?

"If my hypothesis is correct, then replacing it should amend the situation and restore balance," he replied.

Cindy struggled against an outburst, but it escaped her regardless. Tempted to kick the machine indolently, carelessly, she fixed him a beady glare and he unconsciously retreated. Goddard raised his head, but subsequently lowered it, engrossed yet not immediately concerned. His robotic eyes tracked the two and she suppressed a shudder at its creepiness. Genius or no, she sometimes wished he had a regular mutt.

"You would rather we be enemies again?" she growled, practically spitting the word 'enemies'. "Or _rivals_."

"It may be the way previously intended," he said, shrugging. "How can we safely deduce our proper perceptions without proper knowledge?"

"Maybe this _is _the way it should be," she said softly. "Maybe we're meant to be more than rivals, Jimmy."

Stunned by her use of his first name, he forgot his train of thought. Her lips formed that pout, the one he fantasized about kissing. Her cherubic blonde hair, contained in that ponytail, through which he'd daydreamed running his fingers. Could it be the particle inciting these desires? Was his yearning baseless? He frowned, unable to focus on her beautiful emerald eyes without caving. Aware that if one item caused their mutual attraction, he could lose the significance of their trip to Mars, their island 'adventure', and the love potion, he decided unequivocally in the name of science, the risk was worth it.

"Maybe. Maybe you only believe that because you have nothing to verify it in either instance," he said, but whenever he glanced at Cindy, his confidence ebbed. The sweetness of her scent, her appearance in the spacesuit, her head against his on the beach…

"Neither do you," she countered and squeezed his shoulder. The breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. No one to ruin the moment, influence their conversation or command their actions. Science beckoned, but Cindy did too. What if he really lost his heart's rapid beat and giddy exhilaration around her? Was he better off postulating and never ascertaining the truth? The question had changed from 'what would occur' to 'should I attempt this at all?'.

"How…how long have you felt 'that way' about me?" he asked instead of the query disquieting him. Her hand dropped from his shoulder, but he snatched it within his own. Their eyes met and he held his ground. Maybe, just maybe, the experiment was meant for a different universe, not him. Maybe some questions didn't require answers.

"Since our parents were abducted by the Yokians," she responded, "when you were trapped beneath us. That's when I first noticed it.

"You?"

"When I comprehended that my 'crush' on Betty Quinlin was to mask my feelings for you," he said honestly, quietly, and she snorted at Betty's name. Most girls in their grade hated her for being "Miss Perfect" and stealing the boys' attention effortlessly.

"It could have been…" he trailed off, unwilling to complete the sentence. _It could been the trait switching 'off' my crush on her._

"Jimmy," she said simply, smiling, "even _if _that thing's the reason you like me, do you really care?"

Her hand accidentally brushed his and he jumped, startled. A tense silence filled the lab, but, swallowing hard, he closed the distance between them. The last thought he had before their lips met was, _I don't think it matters, one way or the other, that trait…_

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in a universe suspiciously similar to the 'known' universe, yet dissimilar)**

AUCindy Vortex gulped, hiding her quaking hands. Gathering her strength, she inhaled deeply and pivoted to face him. For the past few minutes, he'd explained the complex procedure he'd established in case she had to remove the trait in an emergency situation. She'd half listened, her heart sinking into her stomach. Forcing herself to focus, she observed him intently.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" she murmured, hugging herself to conceal her hands. Nodding absently, he strapped the helmet on his head and lay in the padded lounge chair.

"Cindy, it's a simple procedure, really. There's no need to fret or-" he insisted and an ominous weight added to her heart in her stomach. Glancing at the machine, she searched for a plug but found none. Come to think of it, how did his parents afford to power his lab? An idle musing, but an interesting question for any other time.

"Aren't there some matters best left uncharted by science?" she blurted, anxiety gripping her and shaking her mental state fiercely. "Sure there's the dilemma of an unresolved issue-"

"No longer. Cindy, if anything adverse occurs, it is because it should have months ago. I am merely restoring nature to its normal state," he replied and she shook her head. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she strode listlessly to the controls and let his voice wash over her moroseness. If she concentrated on his words and nothing else, maybe she could forget she'd have an unrequited crush. Maybe.

"The transfer should take a few minutes. I've noted my sentiments beforehand and I will afterwards to quantify the results- if I suffer short term memory loss relative to today, it too is anticipated. I have mapped the perceived effects," Jimmy remarked astutely.

_Always the boy genius, anticipating the outcome. Never the preteen boy in love. Jimmy, why can't you follow your heart? _Cindy thought.

_How long have you been planning this? Why was it now, you alerted me? _She pondered, and, a small voice whispered, _why did you choose now to abandon me?_

"I trust you will successfully aid me," he instructed and the color drained from her face. Call it 'woman's intuition', whatever you may, but she had a horrible feeling about this. He trusted her to help him, thus she was unable to outwardly object. It was like watching someone walk out their front door and know they were about to be hit by a car.

Moreover, was this all they represented to him? A failed experiment? Wasn't there anything she could say to change his mind? Anything at all?

_I love you…why won't it escape my lips? If there was ever a time to utter those three words_, she contemplated miserably.

"Jimmy…Jimmy…" she murmured, unable to breach the sentence lurking in her mind.

Ignoring her faint protestation, he slipped into unconsciousness. Only there did her throat loosen, far too late to aid her. The words "stop" and "please" finally fell out of her mouth onto deaf ears. Her trembling hands were shaking so badly, she was certain she wouldn't be able to direct the mouse. She couldn't do this, not while her instinct screamed, 'NO!'

Legs moving of their own accord, she walked to his side and, leaning over, brushed her lips against his. The only kiss they would ever share- it was an innate perception, but it rocked her to the core. As if to tantalize her, his lips were impossibly soft and parted slightly. Her tongue longed to taste him, but she restrained herself. The longer she prolonged the contact, the worse it became.

Powerless to stand it, she swiftly traversed the lab and arrived at the computer. Indeed, she was right- her right hand kept sending the cursor into the screen's corner. She had to get a handle on herself.

_Maybe your fears are baseless, _she coaxed herself. _Maybe you're projecting your nightmares onto the situation._

Unconvinced, she dragged the orb to its owner and clenched her eyes shut. A dazzling light rent the room and, through her shut eyelids, she perceived its loathsome warmth enter Jimmy. Momentarily, she imagined him smiling and greeting her like he had in the past, but no such thing transpired. Rather, groaning, he arose, rubbed his sore head, and asked the last question she expected.

"Vortex," he grumbled upon opening his eyes. "What are you doing here? Who let you into my lab?"

The question surprised her briefly. Scowling, she mentally berated herself for believing otherwise and glared at him. Wordlessly, she headed towards the door. However, ere she left, she turned to have a final word.

_Damn your experiments, Neutron. Damn everything we could have been. Damn your curiosity. Damn you._

"Nothing. It's not like you _invited _me," she snapped and slammed it on her way. The sound resonated throughout his lab. Finality. One 'door' locked forevermore. What lay beyond was lost to the ages.

Massaging his temples, he strained his memory for what had occurred immediately before, but discovered nothing. The transfer had wiped his short term memory of that day clean. Nothing remained, including lost romance.

* * *

AU Cindy glanced briefly at the lab ere she walked home while 'our' universe Cindy kissed Jimmy passionately. Juxtaposition between the worlds, a decision that manifested itself immediately. Oblivious to each other's fate, they continued along their destined paths. Ne'er would their routes cross, ne'er would they know what might have been, though they could have guessed remarkably well. One scenario produced happiness, the other melancholy. One bathed in the morning glow, the other twilight before sunset.

Maybe in other universes, science meant less than his heart. Maybe somewhere else, the transfer had no impact. Maybe somewhere, they were already together, sharing a moment under a starry sky. There are many worlds, but only one sky.

* * *


End file.
